Regalo
by Euni-chan
Summary: Una tarde bajo la lluvia Sakura espera a Kakashi para darle un regalo muy especial, pero ¡Maldicion! ¿por que siempre llega tan tarde? mientras lo espera reflexiona sobre su relacion... -Oneshot- ¿Feliz Dia de Reyes!


**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; sin embargo esta historia y toda la trama que en ella se presenta es absolutamente invención mía así que, por favor, no la tomes ni publiques en otro lugar.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna en especial, solo que es un Kakashi & Sakura.

* * *

"_**Regalo"**_

* * *

Llovía a cantaros esa tarde-noche del mes de enero en las calles de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, las nubes grises descargaban toda su furia contra la inocente villa mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban los ecos de centellas, rayos y truenos que caían lejos de la pintoresca aldea.

Sakura Haruno estaba parada frente a los postes que hace algunos años había usado Kakashi-Sensei para probar las habilidades como Gennings de Naruto, Sasuke y ella.

Estaba completamente empapada de lluvia y sus rosados cabellos chorreaban más agua que las cataratas del Niágara pero no le importaba, no le importaba porque se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

¿La razón?

Había citado en ese lugar al hombre de su vida, al hombre que desde hacía unos meses la mantenía viva y había resucitado de su ser la vida… y si que la había resucitado….

Desde hacía unos meses la Kunoichi mantenía una 'secreta' relación con su maestro, Kakashi Hatake, y digo secreta porque por lo menos Sasuke y Naruto sospechaban de la cercanía de ambos.

Sasuke había vuelto a la villa 8 meses atrás y aunque pensaba tratarlo con indiferencia no pudo, lo seguía queriendo pero como un amigo pues sus verdes orbes se habían posado en su Sensei de cabellera plateada y carácter desenfadado, pero aunque engañara a todo el mundo con esa careta de indiferencia, rebeldía y desenfado ella sabía que era un hombre fuerte que daría su vida por cualquier integrante de su equipo sin siquiera pensarlo.

Amaba a ese hombre tan enigmático debajo de esa mascara que como Anbu, había ocultado sus sentimientos por muchos años para que no le afectaran en la vida.

Lo amaba porque la manera en cómo, sin palabras cursis y promesas vacías, la hacía sentirse amada y segura.

Amaba a Kakashi Hatake porque cada vez que la besaba o estaba entre sus brazos se sentía una mujer plena y realizada y una Kunoichi fuerte.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas lo idolatraba con su mente, su cuerpo y su corazón; era un amor maduro y realista, no una ilusión que una adolescente se crea para encajarlo con su ideal de 'amor verdadero', que no es más que un ideal que nos venden los cuentos de Hadas desde que somos niñas. Ese cuento que nos hace creer que las personas se conocen, se enamoran y son felices por siempre, cosa que es falsa, pues no cuentan las vicisitudes que pasa la pareja antes de estar junta, las dudas y las acaloradas discusiones que dan sabor y hacen más solida la relación.

El frio empezaba a molestarla y si seguía allí les podía hacer daño.

¡TsK! ¡Maldición con Kakashi y su maldita manía de llegar tarde a cualquier lugar!

La muchacha giró sobres sus talones para emprender la marcha rumbo a casa, pero en ese momento apareció Kakashi con una sonrisa oculta bajo la máscara pero que era 'obvia' en él al mostrar su 'ojito feliz'.

-Ya llegué- musitó el hombre de los cabellos plateados.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta- murmuró la Kunoichi de ojos verdes sarcástica y tiritando un poco.

-¿tienes frio?-preguntó Kakashi.

-¿Tú qué opinas?- volvió a preguntar con una de sus mojadas cejas empapadas- Estamos en medio de una jodida tormenta y tú me preguntas si tengo frio… ¡que insensible eres!-le exclamó al borde del llanto.

Hatake la abrazó contra su cuerpo mientras la chica daba golpes en su pecho al sollozar. Esa actitud le pareció extraña al Ninja Copia pues Sakura jamás se comportaba de esa manera, al menos tres semanas atrás, antes de que él se fuera de misión.

A penas había llegado hace unas horas cuando ella mandó una paloma diciéndole que quería verlo a las 2:30p.m en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7; aunque entendía su rabia, eran cerca de las 7:00p.m... ¡Pero no era para ponerse así!

-Sakura, vayamos a la sombra de un árbol, no quiero que te enfermes- le susurró mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse y a caminar hacia un frondoso árbol que fácilmente los ampararía de la inclemente lluvia.

Al llegar al árbol, Kakashi abrazó a la chica del cabello rosa y le decía palabras dulces al oído, a los pocos segundos la Kunoichi se empezó a reír de felicidad y se apartó un poco de él para mirarle a "la cara".

-Kakashi-Sensei, te cité aquí porque quería darte un regalo.- la muchacha sonreía mientras decía esas palabras, y a lo lejos se escuchó el rugir de un relámpago.

-¿Regalo?-repitió sorprendido- Si no es mi cumpleaños…

-Tonto-le interrumpió ella con los ojos brillante por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojitos jade- Es un regalo… para los dos…

-¿Podrías por favor ir al grano, Sakura-chan?-preguntó rendido el Ninja Copia- No te estoy entendiendo nada…

-Estoy embarazada, tontito, estoy de dos meses.- le dijo ella abrazándolo- Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo Kakashi…

Las emociones se entremezclaban en el corazón de Kakashi, su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho cual caballo salvaje… Estrechó a la joven contra si mientras la sentía temblar ligeramente a causa del llanto, de la emoción y el frio.

-Gracias, Sakura- musitó emocionado- Te amo…

-Y yo a ti…- contestó ella con la voz ahogada en llanto.

Así se la pasaron por un par de minutos, hasta que Kakashi se percató de que la lluvia empezaba a amainar y que Sakura estaba empapada de pies a cabeza… Igual que él.

-Vámonos de aquí Sakura- dijo separándose cuidadosamente de ella- estas empapada y podrías enfermarte. Eso no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Sin previo aviso, Kakashi la tomó en sus brazos cual muñequita de porcelana para que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo al correr rumbo al departamento de ella.

Si, definitivamente la vida no le podían haber dado mejor regalo que su Sakura, la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, la pequeña criatura que lo había hecho revivir… Y que le daría un hijo.

Mañana mismo iría donde Tsunade para arreglar su boda y solicitar una casa más grande para Sakura, su hijo que venía en camino y él.

Sonrió para sus adentros solo de pensar en lo que diría la Hokage. _"Kakashi… ¡Date por muerto!, ¡Te guindare de las pelotas! ¡Mi pobre Sakura!"_; serían algunas de sus palabras, a lo que él se defendería con una frase que dejaría a la rubia apostadora mansita: _"No puede dejar huérfano a su nieto, Tsunade-sama y menos antes de siquiera nacer…"_

-Te amo, Sakura- le volvió a susurrar a una soñolienta chica de cabellos rosas en sus brazos…- Los voy a cuidar y a hacer feliz, lo juro por mi vida…

Y cuando un Shinobi juraba, lo cumplía a costa de su propia vida pues para ellos decir y hacer era la misma cosa… Oh, sí, Sakura y su hijo o hija iban a ser los seres más feliz del universo pues con todo el amor que les tenía no había posibilidad contraria…

* * *

**愛****... ¡Hola! ...****愛**

¿Qué tal niñas (os)?

Pues les traigo esto como regalo de día de reyes (eso me lo sugirió una lectora en el Oneshot pasado, muchas gracias por la idea amiga ^^,)

Les tengo una noticia, ¿Qué creen? Mi cumpleaños es este 15 de enero y les agradecería que me enviaran felicitaciones…

Si les caigo bien claro… Ojo: no es una exigencia, solo que me haría muy feliz saber que se acordaron de esta loquita necesitada de cariño que les envía sus desvaríos para que se entretengan… (Si, lo sé, un poquito de chantaje emocional, a ver si funciona… ^^;) de ser su decisión positiva, me pueden enviar felicitaciones a mi E-mail de Hotmail que se haya en mi profile, o sino en un review o mp… ^^ Aunque por señas de humo también vale... jeje

Ya estoy loqueteando mucho ¿no?, ¡¡disculpen por la larga nota :S!!

¡Saludos desde Venezuela!

Los ama:

_Euni-chan _


End file.
